brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Player2start/player2start's to do queue
This page is pretty much for self-referrence. It's a list of all the stuff I'm doing/planning on doing/having unrealistic expectations of being able to do. Right now, it's mostly links for the pages I need to gather info from. =Quest pages= In general, using Regular Quest Series and Template Sandbox - TEMP to help create all new pages. List of Series/Singles pages other than the Series: page *Series: A Friendly Gathering *Series: Ah-Choo! (linked page title missing the ! mark *Series: An Unexpected Party (Structure: Ballroom) *Series: Animals Wanna Have Fun (Structure: Portal Island and Sandy *Structure: Sand Castle) *''Series: Axing Up'' *Series: Baa Baa *''Series: Beach Boardwalk'' (Sandy Structure: BA Boardwalk) *''Series: Beach Clubhouse'' (Sandy Structure: Beach Club House) *?? Series: Being Social! (linked page title missing the ! mark) *Series: Bland Palate *Series: Brightwood Armada (Sandy Structure: Spring Boat) *''Series: Brightwood Embassy'' *Series: Cafe! Yay! *?? Campfire Songs - TEMP / TEMP-CF-Extended / TEMP-CF-Quick *''Series: Cave'' (Structure: Cave) *Series: Citadel View (Structure: Quarry and Structure: Citadel) *''Series: Climb Time!'' (Structure: Rock Climbing Wall)(linked page title missing the ! mark) *Series: Cool Beans (Structure: Giant Beanstalk) *Series: Declaration of Dependence (Snowy Structure: Declaration of Love) *Series: Eatza Pizza! (linked page title missing the ! mark) *Series: Elbow Room *Series: Fairy Friends (Structure: Fairy Ring) *Series: Friendship Center *''Series: Garden State'' (Structure: Romantic Garden) *''Series: Glamorous Garden'' (Structure: Tulip Garden) *''Series: Gnoman Conquest'' *''Series: Going on Surfari'' (Sandy Structure: Surf Shack) *Series: Gusty Winds *Series: Harvest Haul (Structure: Harvest Wagon) *Series: Holstein Hula (Sandy Structure: Luau Stage) *Series: In the Knight Room (Structure: Knight's Hall) *''Series: King's Club'' (Structure: Lionheart Club) *''Series: King's Course'' (Structure: Brightwood Club *''Series: Lifestyles of the Fairy Famous'' (Structure: Fairy Palace) *Series: Message in a Bottle (Sandy Structure: Bottled Circle) *''Series: Mysterious Caravan'' (Structure: Caravan) *''Series: On Brightwood Pond'' (Structure: Spring Pond) *''Series: Picnic Grounds'' (Structure: Community Picnic) *Series: Plant and Grow *Series: Pool Rules *Series: Renewal *Series: Royal Ancestry (Structure: Portal Snowy and Snowy Structure: Ice Griffin) *''Series: Sandtastic Sculptures'' (Sandy Structure: Sculpture Garden) *''Series: Scarebear'' (Structure: Scarebear) *Series: Security Check (Structure: Boulders and Structure: Woody Trees) *Series: Sky Bridge Overhead (Structure: Sky Bridge) *''Series: Spring Sweets'' (Structure: Spring Candy Shop) *Series: Springboat Market (Sandy Structure: Springboat Market) *''Series: Summer Sojourn (Sandy Structure: Summer Home)'' *Series: Sun Sport (Sandy Structure: Beach Volleyball) *Series: The Axe Maker (Structure: Axe Generator) *''Series: The Costume Shop'' *Series: The Kings Gazebo (Structure: Romantic Gazebo) (linked page title missing the ' mark, should be King's) *Series: The Kitchen *Series: The Square Affair (Structure: Shamrock Square) *Series: Thistle While You Work (Structure: Giant Thistle) *''Series: Travellers Lodge'' (linked page title missing the ' mark, should be Traveller's) *Series: Tun of Fun (Structure: Tunnel of Love) *Series: Ze Sweet Honey (Helper: Chef Horace and Structure: Beehive) lists and such Quests / Quests: Working Copy / Quests (Working Copy) / Quests badata / Solo Quests Quest Series (Master List) / List of Quests (aka Quest Details) / TEMP - Quest Index Walkthrough Structures from unknown quests--work in progress / Epic Buildings (working) / Quest Structures--Regular (working copy) / Quest Structures (Master List) / Quest Buildings LE stuff In general, titles are not uniform, and there are several re-directs. Suggest correcting that issue before going back and entering previous LEQSs. Christmas 2012 / New Year's 2013 Limited Edition Quest Series / Quests July 19 2014 LE / LE Quests--Dated / LE Quest Special Items Location info Location: Spook Row / Spook Row / Spook Row Quests / Spooky - TEMP / Spooky Quest Tree - TEMP Dark Forest Sandy Forest / [Sandy Forest Quests / Sandy Quest Tree - TEMP Snowy Hills / Snowy Hills Quests / Snowy Quest Tree - TEMP =Market= Need to work on Template Sandbox - TEMP. Also need to get a hold of most current data for Market Items. Also, should relevant pages be headed Market: department? Sales/Sales History / Tapjoy Resources/Helpers Resources/Resources - TEMP/Gold - TEMP/Free Axes / Helpers Buildings Buildings/Premium Buildings/Special Items/Town Buildings (working) / Residents Houses Houses/Houses (working)/House Comparison Matrix/Premium Houses / Residents Craftworks Craftworks/Special Items Trees/Crops Trees/Trees Comparison Matrix / Crops/Crops Comparison Matrix Decor Decor/Premium Decor/Decor Comparison Matrix =Gameplay= Create pages with Gameplay: heading? Experience Levels / Glossary / Resources/Resources - TEMP / Happiness Levels / locations / Clutter / Helpers/Residents (need to add notes about where residents appear and such) / Cheats / Market / How To / Inventory / Neighbors / Quests / Limited Quests / News =Wiki= Create pages with Wiki: heading? Also, try to figure out how to eliminate some of the re-directs. Glossary / Admins / Brightwood Adventures (homepage) / CoolBurnMtW (might wanna rename as Sandbox: CoolBurnMtW?) / Sandbox: pages for templates and such? / Dear Kiwi - TEMP/Ideas for Kiwi / News Category:Blog posts